Whoopsidaisies
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: What did you say? My entry for the March CPBC. Scene from Notting Hill.


**A/N: I wanted to enter the challange this month so I took my time looking at every single movie at the video rental shop I work in, and finally came across "Notting Hill". Gotta love that movie! I took my favorite scene and then adjusted to our favorite couple. **

**Sorry for the time I'm taking to write the sequel for "Breaking up and moving on", it's a very emotional fic and I'm kind of drained because of work. I promise I'll have the first chapter up very soon!**

**Listen to the song "When you say nothing at all", by Ronan Keating. It was used in the original scene, and it's perfect for BB!!!**

**Be kind, it's the first time I enter the challange!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Notting Hill or the song.**

* * *

"Booth, how much longer do we have to walk? My feet hurt," Brennan said as she hurried to keep up with Booth.

"Well, it's not my fault you have this shoes on. They're not made for walking," he said, gesturing to her extremely high black heels.

"Yeah, well, if I had known you would call me I wouldn't have wore these." She said as she skipped a large hole on the ground, almost getting her heel stuck.

"Why are you wearing these shoes anyway? And the dress?" he said, noticing how the hem of the dress didn't even reach her knees. He would thank God latter for the black coat she was wearing, reaching the beginning of her shin. Her hair was loose around her face in soft waves. She looked really beautiful.

"I was on a date that Angela made me go to, Booth. I told you that before you stormed inside the restaurant and dragged me out," she said, a little annoyed now.

"Sorry about that. You should do what I do. Keep a spare pair of shoes on your car," he said, chuckling at the glare he received from her.

"You keep a spare pair of shoes but you forgot the spare tire? You are unbelievable, you know?" she said, throwing her arms up.

"Just settle down, Bones. I didn't know we would get a flat tire today, okay?" he said, trying to calm the anthropologist.

"Fine, I just hope we're close," Brennan said, shoving her hands in her pockets, "So are those your fancy shoes or the spare?"

"The fancy ones, Bones. These are my fancy ones. I'm shocked you didn't notice," he said, faking hurt.

"Sorry, shoes are just shoes for me," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but I know your shoes are Prada because those are the ones I gave you," he said smiling.

"Yes, how did you pick them?" she asked, curious.

"Angela. Don't worry, I'm not one of those men who knows designer's clothes, or shoes," he said, a bit defensive.

"Okay," she said, looking down at her heels. They were indeed nice. Then she looked at his shoes, "You have big feet," she said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I always had," he said, confused at her statement.

"You know what they say about men with big feet," she said.

"No, I don't. What's that?" he asked, now amused with his partner's conversation.

"Uh… Big feet…" she said, looking at him, noticing his smirk, "Large… shoes," he started laughing, expecting an Angela kind of tirade. She laughed with him, forgetting all about her soared feet.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked, noticing for the first time that she didn't recognize where she was. She had never been in this part of town before.

"Rich neighborhood. Washington's finest live around," he said, gesturing with his finger to their surroundings.

"I have never been to this side of town before," she said, trying to peek through the fences.

"All these streets round here have these mysterious communal gardens in the middle of them. They're like little villages," Booth said.

"Let's go in," Brennan said, stopping in front of a tall metal gate. The threes stood high, their braches sliding through the bars.

"Ah, no, that's the point. They're private villages. Only people who live round the edges are allowed in," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh, you abide by rules like that?" she asked, challenging him with a smug look on her face.

"I don't, no. But others do. I just do what I want," Booth said a he approached the gate, putting his hands on it. "Uh… right," he said, pushing himself up with his foot up in the metal bar. But he slipped. "Whoopsidaisies," he said as he reached the floor. Brennan started to giggle.

"What did you say?" she asked trying to control her laughter.

"Nothing," he said, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

"Yes you did," she insisted.

"No I didn't," he said, turning his back to her.

"You said 'whoopsidaisies'," she said as he turned back to her, gripping the gate with his hands.

"No one says 'whoopsidaisies', do they? Unless they're…"

"There is no 'unless'. Because no one has said 'whoopsidaisies' for what, fifty years and even then it was only little girls with blonde ringlets," she said, laughing out loud as Booth smiled shyly. He was enjoying hearing the sound of her laughter. It was a rare sound.

"Exactly," he said, turning back to the gate," Right, here we go again," and he pushed himself up just to slip again, falling of the fence, "Whoopsidaisies," he said again and Brennan started to laugh louder, her eyes moistened. "Yeah, well, it's a disease I've got. It's a clinical thing. I'm taking pills and having injections. And I'm told it won't last long," he said, laughing along with her.

"Okay, stand aside," she said as she pushed him and held the gate with her hands.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said as he watched her study the best way to go, "Really, it's quite, um, tricky, Bones," he said as she put one foot forward. He wasn't sure this was good, she could get hurt.

"Bones, don't. It's harder than it…" he stopped talking as he watched her gracefully cross the gate, noticing how her dress went up her thighs, reveling more skin than before. He would need to confess latter. "No, it's not. It's easy," he said as she stepped in the other side of the gate. Beating down by a girl in high heels, he thought.

"Come on, Sparky," she said playfully, walking further into the garden.

"Right, all right," he said as he placed his palms in the cool metal. If she could do it, so could he. "Oh, bugger," he said as he pushed himself up, stopping when he had one leg in each side. "Oh, God, this could be very unpleasant," he said when his groin was in the direction of a very sharp metal spike. Trying to get to the other side he hits his shin, "Bugger, bugger," he said as he stepped in the grass, rubbing his hands on the soared spot.

She was standing still, looking at the garden with sparkles in her eyes. It was a very beautiful place.

"Now what in the world in this garden could make this ordeal worthwhile?" he asked as he approached her. Suddenly she turned, using one hand on his hair and the other on his face she pulled him to her, kissing him.

All thoughts flew out the window when he felt her firm, but soft lips on his, tasting her tongue when she granted him access, enjoying the heat from her mouth. She tasted of grapes, probably from the wine she drank at the dinner he took her away from. Her hand when through his hair, tingling. His hands were on her hips, tracing circles through the thin material of her dress. She smiled against his lips, pulling away. They rested their foreheads together, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Nice garden," he said, looking at their surroundings. She pulled away and walked towards a clearing and did something unexpected to Booth. She dropped herself on her knees and then, lay herself on the green grass, enjoying the tickles she got. He smiled, loving the way her skin was glowing with the moonlight.

"Lie with me," she asked sweetly. He smiled at her.

"No way, this is an Armani suit. It's too expensive," he said, shaking his head.

"Come on," she said, urging him to lie down. He looked at her, saw the innocence in her eyes and couldn't help himself. So he dropped on his knees and lay himself by her side, putting one hand over her smooth stomach. She turned her head towards his, smiling.

"Really nice garden," he said as he brought his face closer, nuzzling her hair with his nose, enjoying the flowery smell. She popped herself up in one elbow, bringing their faces closer. She kissed him again, long and sweet, enjoying the way he caressed her hair, her cheeks and her neck. They pulled apart, resting their cheeks together, feeling the heat.

"I love this garden. I think I'll buy it," he joked before capturing her lips again, rolling themselves on the grass.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know by hitting that little button and leaving a review!!!**


End file.
